phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Fuel
Gallery Nightmare banette mix up for mikaphoenix by wabooshka-d6r0d7m.jpg Nightmare Fuel.png Midnight mystery request by anagha777-d6pvfzc.jpg Trisha Akumu(Sleepwear).png Trisha Akumu(drinking S.C.T. - Super Classifed Tea).png Trisha Akumu(swimsuit).png Trisha Akumu.png request_by_spiralsongreturns_by_stejaywild-d7looqu.jpg Naga Nightmare Fuel.jpg Trivia *Nightmare Fuel's Real name is Trisha Akumu. Trisha is one of the best Janken Players in Japan, 2nd only to Ami Uchu, I.e. Parallella. *Until recently it was unknown of her powers and stand's powers but now it's offical she has powers of related to nightmares, fear and other shadowy nighterrors. but her main weapon of attack is her stand, Killer King, whom Now is confirmed to not just the power to rewind time, but various "Bombs" (read: Explosive pockets of air) and other tricks up it's sleeve. it's also rumored that in major desperation she can make her stand mass produce these "Bombs" at 20 per second and launch them at a foe as well as turn herself and her stand into a bomb of the same time with 1,000,000,000,000x the potential danger as any of her regular "ANOTHER ONE - BITE THE DUST" attacks/"bombs". this also rewinds time back a fair deal but leaves her in pieces until she regenrates her own body as well as her stand's via her own powers, which usually takes from 3 hours to 2 days depending on how much energy was put in. *Trisha has a odd affainity for strong males and beautiful females. she once had a affainty for hands, but soon lost it during a vacation to east tokyo during the summer of 199X. *Favorite tea is Super classified prototype tea, i.e. SCP-TEA made by the brewers in a cafe in west kyoto known as Neo Queens Cafe, which was the sucessor to Queens Cafe in South Osaka, which was Destroyed in a fire caused by a unknown man with blue hair and Purple Eyes, with a Z-shaped Scar on his back and wearing a Black camoflaged set of armor in 198X. Neo Queens Cafe also has one of her favorite dishes, Opal Mix Pizza, a Pizza with Onions, Tomatoes, Mozzarella, Jigoku Peppers (Chili Peppers only grown near volcanoes on Infinity Island), Tengoku Mushrooms (a rare Breed only found on infinity island) and Sapphire Anchovies (Special Fish found only in a cove on an island between the shores of south japan and Infintiy Island) *Trisha Can tell if someone's lieing just by sniffing them. *Trisha has a Love-hate Relationship going on with Puppetia De Marionette. *When Traveling on her Motorcycle "Interstate Supernova" she wears a Coat known as "Cloak of Abunai" to remain invisible so she can travel from place to place quicker without garnering attention. *once Melted a whole gang into a puddle for trying to murder a bunch of schoolgirls using her powers. she needed 2 weeks of therapy from Ami uchu afterwards. this happened during the fall of 2003 before she had full control over her powers, let alone her stand. *Rumors state that Trisha Aquired her stand around 2007-2010. *She regularly Attends the harvest festival of Kyoto during the fall, although she avoids anything insect-related for reasons unknown. *has a Mirror to contact the afterlife known as Note's ENDGAME. Trisha found it one day during the summer of 2000 in a pond near the outskirts of eastern kyoto. she also adpoted a orange cat at the nekoneko animal shelter there in the fall of 2000, and named it "Midori-Neko" or "Green Cat". *Currently, Trisha has a Job as a Photographer at the Echo Hand Newspaper company. she uses her lucky Camera "Atomic Heart Final" *Trisha's Favorite Movie is a sci-fi epic called "Planet Ventus" and her favorite book is a Series light novel called "Company of Super engimas" Featuring a group of Japanese people trying to solve mysteries in a sci-fi fantasy setting, the main character is known as "Plato Diamond the 5th" The leader of the group and the founder of the Golden Ocean Foundation. his nemesis is a man known as "Trapper W. Crimson" leader of a rival faction and also the Legendary mass murderer "Emperor KyRA". the book series currently has gone through 4 sagas in 25 books with a 26th one on the day in the newest arc featuring a new recuirt and daughter of plato diamond, "Aqua X. Diamond" as the group heads to greece for their biggest adventure yet! the series also comes in manga format but Trisha ususally sends those to Ami Uchu. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Unique Powers Category:Darkness Powers Category:Stand-Wielders